


Любой уважающий себя титан...

by Dekstroza



Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2020; спецквест [3]
Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Tony Stark is Engineer at the first place, in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza
Summary: Титаны бывают разные...
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark
Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2020; спецквест [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665778
Kudos: 15





	Любой уважающий себя титан...

Титан — крупнейший спутник Сатурна, второй по величине спутник в Солнечной системе. Единственное, кроме Земли, тело в Солнечной системе, для которого доказано стабильное существование жидкости на поверхности, и единственный спутник планеты, обладающий плотной атмосферой.  
  
Тони не большой поклонник мифологии, астрономия гораздо интереснее, но мама была удивительно настойчива и — честно? — мифы Древней Греции и Древнего Рима действительно нравились маленькому Тони. Поэтому про титанов он наслушался в свое время достаточно. Их любовные утехи и десятилетняя война, титаномахия, не особо интересовали Тони, а вот версия о том, что из пепла поверженных титанов появились люди — очень. Не то чтобы Тони мнил себя равным богам, но знать, что в каждом есть часть силы древних гигантов, способных на великие свершения — это круто.  
  
Поэтому назвать один из спутников Сатурна именем его брата казалось вполне логичным, а вот чем думали русские, когда назвали титаном агрегат, который греет воду в поездах дальнего следования, — вопрос.  
  
Тони бы этого никогда не узнал, если бы не Наташа. И не ее любовь к балету.  
  
На Новый Год Тони подарил ей билеты. И забронировал люкс в «Астории». И самолет, черт побери, подготовить велел. В общем, все должно было пройти по высшему разряду, как это принято у Тони. А под конец, когда бы они летели над океаном назад и лучи солнца играли в рыжих прядях, Тони бы опустился на одно колено и, как полагается в дешевых и не очень мелодрамах, протянул раскрытую бархатную коробочку, рассчитывая услышать заветное «да».  
  
Вместо этого Наташу внезапно накрыла ностальгия, и сначала Тони пятнадцать часов страдал в эконом-классе, которым отродясь не летал, потом ехал на экспрессе до метро. Затем была покупка «Подорожника», битва за место в вагоне, переполненном спешащими на работу гражданами великой страны, когда ты вроде помещаешься, а твой чемодан — уже категорически нет. Невольные обжимашки с мечтательно улыбающейся Наташей и долгие блуждания по грязным, не чищенным от снега и льда узким улочкам, в двух шагах от парадно блистающего Невского в поисках хостела, который приглянулся Наташе на «букинге». Спасибо, что хоть не общий номер взяла, хотя душевая могла бы тоже быть отдельной.  
  
И именно так, среди давки и неуюта, Тони понял, что действительно любит ее: настолько, что готов вот сейчас, между Технологическим Институтом и Садовой, бухнуться на колени, не дожидаясь рассвета, океана и десяти тысяч метров до его поверхности. И действительно бухнулся. И долбанулся коленом об кусок льда так, что следующие четыре часа вместо «Щелкунчика» Наташа таскала его по знакомым врачам, невзирая на уверения Тони, что с ним все в порядке и это обыкновенный ушиб, и даже «ДЖАРВИС, ну скажи ей» не возымело никакого эффекта. Тем более что ДЖАРВИС, предатель, с Наташей согласился только так.  
  
И вот, словно этого было мало — ночной плацкарт Питер-Москва, с отправлением в двадцать три тридцать шесть по местному. И нет чтобы «Сапсан», «Гранд Экспресс» или хотя бы «Красная Стрела». Тони не привереда, и не избалованная неженка, но ему казалось, что такому место только в музее, и очень хотелось позвонить Пепп и купить местную железнодорожную компанию, чтобы в следующий раз вагоны хотя бы не хуже, чем у китайских партнеров, которые тоже катали Тони в прошлом году.  
  
Узкий коридорчик, сонно зевающие пассажиры и — неожиданно — мальчик, так похожий на Питера, который заметил едва заметную хромоту Тони и попросил махнуться с ним полками, так что Тони внезапно оказался снизу, под Наташей, отказавшейся меняться наотрез. И можно было всю ночь держать Наташу за руку и гладить и целовать нежно пальцы, раз ничего другого было нельзя.  
  
А вот утром Тони, посланный Наташей «за чаем», узрел ЕГО. Дровяной водонагревательный узел. Или, по-народному, титан. В котором кипяток — не кипяток, а так, едва теплая водичка. Этого Тони точно стерпеть не мог. Если уж назвался титаном — изволь работать на полную мощность. Как Тони, как Наташа, как все человечество. А не страдать на стоянке в Твери в отсутствии электричества и торфяных брикетов. Поэтому пока Наташа отвлекала проводника, Тони немного поколдовал. И в Москве на перрон ступил с чувством выполненного долга. Если не перед всей Землей, то перед одним вагоном одного поезда — точно.  
  
В общем и в целом — прекрасная все же получилась поездка. Хоть Тони так и не удалось встать на одно колено — Наташа не позволила до консультации доктора Чо. Но кольцо взяла, а это главное.  
  
Если же каким-то хреном Тони снова занесет в скорый поезд номер ноль двадцать семь А, курсирующий по маршруту «Санкт-Петербург — Москва» он точно возьмет пятый вагон. Титан там теперь работает круглосуточно, без перерыва на остановки и невзирая на такие мелочи как отсутствие воды. Пашет без продыха — по выражению Наташи.  
  
Как и полагается любому уважающему себя титану.


End file.
